


HCs. The DJ

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Headcanon, Lap-sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, Office Blow Jobs, Office Party, Phone Sex, Radio, Romance, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie's DJ job...





	HCs. The DJ

 

  * richie and eddie have specific songs that richie plays when he gets lonesome for eddie while at work so if eddie is listening he can know that richie misses him
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): eddie having the radio on the entire time richie is on air even if the volume is super low just so he doesn’t miss anything
  * and if he’s on really late at night, and there’s not many people calling in, eddie will call in and put on a really terrible voice and pretend he’s a normal caller
  * so that he and richie can talk even though it’s all total nonsense



 

  * and at the first christmas work party, eddie keeps getting blind-sided by these people who know SO much about him because Richie just can’t shut the fuck up about him when he’s not on air
  * and eddie doesn’t know whether to be turned on by that fact, or whether to be weirded out that these strangers know all the funny shit he’s like ever done in his whole life
  * but turned on wins out, and when they bring the santa out and start handing out secret santa gifts, Richie and Eddie are making out in one of the empty sound booths
  * and they call richies name and they all already know what must be happening, so they just stick it back into the tree branches for him to get after he finishes defiling his boyfriend
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): they leave the party together for 30 second and everyone is like they’re blowing each other in the kitchen 100%



 

  * (they all know eddie’s bad voices too, and richie got in trouble once for very nearly having phone sex with his boyfriend on air, so that’s why everyone pretty much assumes they’re off having it somewhere. but the boss is good-natured and thought it was more funny than anything, and he knew richie liked to talk about sex when he hired him. it just ALMOST came THIS close to being too much)
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): of course richie and eddie would almost have full blown fuckin phone sex while on air I can imagine eddies silly voice slowly fading away till it’s just him cos they’re so caught up
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): eddie coming back w/ a hickey like, ‘ahaha the bathrooms are so cool here! Did you see the soap! It’s shaped like seashells!’
  * richie’s boss high fives him, blatantly like congrats on the sex
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): Richies hair tho like it’s messy, comes out of the bathroom and it’s 10 times messier and everyone is like UH huh
  * but it looks cute and tbh they’ve all imagined what he looks like post-sex after THAT phone call, which they have ALL heard because you know all that shit is recorded
  * and modern radio is basically the equivalent of marching band: everyone’s horny all the time
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): richie walking into the studio one day and they’re all just re-listening to it and cracking up and Richie is like ‘Really, you fucks?’
  * and subsequently with every new hire ever since
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): and Richie Is so used to it at this point just like walks right by and the new people are like, ‘isn’t that??’
  * everyone knows who he is before he even knows they’ve been hired
  * ~~half the people in the room come out with a boner, and can’t look richie in the eyes for hours~~
  * which is fine cause he only sees his producer most of the time anyway
  * still, his nickname around the office is ‘DJ D: Dick Jockey Dick’



 

  * eddies just standing there like ‘fuck me, everyone knows’
  * but now he knows even better how to imagine richie the next time they’re talking on air
  * because he’s seen exactly where richie sits, and knows what the board looks like and the walls covered with soundproofing foam



Anyway…

  * richie, like all radio personalities has his main RADIO PERSONALITY VOICE. and eddie just fucking… loses it at the sign off as well because it’s so. like oddly erotic to think of richie as this whole other person to all these people all over

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): eddie loves that there are probably people who are attracted to richie just from his voice and will never get to touch him

  * he has richie and also is fortunate enough to know the _real_ person behind the voice

  * sometimes he tries to get richie to break character when he calls in

  * but ends up having a giggle fit and has to bite into his sweatshirt so that richie doesn’t have to hang up on him for ruining the gag

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag) eddie calling in is so adorable because richie fucking knows… and if he doesn’t, either way he’s leaning back against the chair, grinning.

  * yeah, it makes richie so happy, and eddie will say the most ridiculous things to try to get a reaction, and he knows he’s bad at it but whatever, it makes the night go by faster until rich can get home

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): he’ll let eddie think he doesn’t know it’s him sometimes, and it makes him so happy knowing eddie thinks he’s fooling richie

  * but also joke’s on richie sometimes, cause eddie’s worked diligently (in person) at getting the idea into richie’s head of someday coming down and literally blowing/jerking richie off while he’s legit on air

  * and sometimes it pops into richie’s head, or eddie _heavily_ hints (on air) at what he’s told richie over and over and richie - he _does_ break character then




 

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): and using that radio personality voice to seduce eddie. just saying something to be funny but then seeing how eddie gets all quiet cause ‘hot damn’

  * but yes, as soon as richie realizes what it does to eddie, he’s doing it while ordering at restaurants, using it when on line with customer service at home and sometimes eddie just takes his cock out while richie’s trying to fix the fuckin’ tv and sucks him off

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): richie doing it legit whenever he gets the chance to… eddie not being able to wait and just being like, ‘yuh uh keep talking i’mma just put your dick in my mouth real quick’

  * richie got the t.v. working five minutes ago but keeps pretending it’s a black screen, over the phone

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag) eddie jerks off to the radio when he doesn’t call in, just listens to richie’s voice




 

  * coming back to the on-air handjob/blowjob though
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): people would be like Rich is there something wrong your voice sounds a lol strained!

  * it’s richie’s birthday airing and eddie’s one hundred percent in the booth before richie that day

  * pretending he’s pinking up richie’s birthday cake from the bakery

  * at first richie almost screams on air because _the fuck just touched his leg_ and he about dies when eddie’s little face catches some of the overhead lighting while he started undoing richie’s belt

  * richie already knows he’s gonna have to play a record twice in a row because he won’t be able to fuckin’ think

  * and he will get a warning from his boss, again, but again, mostly he’ll get mad props cause: fuck eddie if he thinks richie’s not explaining what the hell happened

  * regardless of how amazing his mouth feels

  * a long-time fan calls in: ‘you sound different’

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): richie wants to be like, ‘yeah, no shit, jane. my boyfriend is deepthroating me right now’

  * he has a good rapport with her so he legit says some censored version of that like it’s a joke and she just laughs and laughs and is like, ‘my boyfriend is, too ;) ;)’

  * everyone would be like ‘ahh old richie tozier! crackin us up!’ but no, eddie really is there sucking his dick

  * and then to top it off, when he cums, eddie starts playing with himself, knees up and spread, right at richie’s feet

  * and rich’s just salivating like, ‘why would you torture me like this on my _birthday_? what did I ever do to you, that you would do this to me when I can’t occupy my mouth? what the _fuck_ , eddie.’

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): eddie just wiping his mouth w/ the back of his hand and letting his eyes close to jerk himself off before looking back at richie like, ‘oh oops :-) are you trying to do something? that must suck

  * doesn’t even hold back his moan when he cums so rich has to cover the mic

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): richie, pushing a button to cut the noise off from the mic and going, ‘ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?’ but he’s smiling while he says it




 

  * now everybody at the office has to play two recordings for the newbies

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): the newbies are like, ‘can I have a copy… just cause… haaa’

  * a tape of it is legit everyone else’s christmas present at the next party, including richie and eddie

  * but rich and eddie are glad they have they tapes now cause A++++

  * and richie swears on his life his boss has legit gotten off from them

  * his boss is lowkey like, ‘I’m your biggest fan, love your guys’ sex life, keep it up’

  * richie’s boss is the one who keeps letting eddie into the soundbooth whenever he wants though; they’re all basically friends and open/weird with each other




 

  * richie has an avid fanclub of two, who jokingly theorize about his callers being a part of a secret message conspiracy
  * they just don’t get that the innuendo/flirty/fluffy romantic nonsense IS the secret message




 

  * but also on their anniversary eddie brings a really nice meal and flowers and sits on richie’s desk the whole time, just silently swinging his legs, and pressing quiet kisses to the crown of richie’s head, and like massaging his shoulders and just watching him with big lovey doe eyes and admiring the way richie works
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): eddie’s just like, ‘that’s my man :-)!’
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): richie has never been more relaxed and happy at his job. like he loves his job but like having eddie there kissing him and giving him attention just makes it so much better
  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): worst part about his job is being away from Eddie so long so he loves when he gets surprised like that



 

  * one day richie loses his voice, so eddie comes into the station and reads off of a paper richie’s writing on and does the show for him

  * richie’s boss loves eddie and would totally let this happen irl fight me

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): they would need someone to do it for richie anyways and everyone knows eddie at least in the office and richie trusts eddie so it works out just fine

  * so eddie is literally sitting in richie’s lap the whole time
  * richie tells him which records to get, and what to say

  * [@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag): plus he gets to rest his head in between eddie’s shoulder blades and feel the vibration of his voice as he reads from the script richie wrote him and it’s so nice he doesn’t mind being sick





End file.
